Beating Heart
by Monotone Princess
Summary: Todas sabemos lo que es sufrir por amor. Ahora mismo, yo, Lucy Heartfilia, tengo el corazón roto en mil pedazos. No comentan los mismos errores que yo, por favor. AU NaLu Two-shot


**H**ola a todos c:

Aquí, Monotone, vuelve unos momentos. Todos los fics están en proceso. He aquí, un poco de palabras vomitadas.

Recuerden: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, ni sus personajes. La historia, tristemente sí.

A leer c:

* * *

**B**eating Heart

Comenzaremos esta historia contando cómo me siento, porque necesito ayuda urgente. Estoy segura que alguna vez muchas de ustedes han pasado por esto, ¡Porque sí! ¡Me refiero a ustedes, a nosotras, las chicas! ¡A nosotras siempre nos toca algún tonto en nuestras vidas!

¿Lo peor de todo? Nos encantan.

Quiero compartir mi penosa realidad. Yo, Lucy Heartfilia, me he enamorado de un imbécil. Tomen nota por favor, porque esta no es una historia muy digna de amor, y deben prestar atención, ¡Ninguna chica debería sufrir por quien no la merece!

Ahora mismo, estoy furiosa. Generalmente no soy de las que explota así nada más, pero estoy pasando por lo que la mayoría de las personas llama como "un corazón roto", donde más que rabia hacia ese…tipo — ¡Estúpido!—, tengo rabia hacia mi misma por gustarme un tonto así.

Esta historia comenzó hace unos meses más o menos, y los involucrados son los siguientes: Levy, mi mejor amiga de toda la vida, y Natsu –¡AGH!— su primo rompecorazones malditamente delicioso. La cuestión está en todas las malas decisiones que tome.

_1era mala decisión:_

Me interesó a primera vista. Natsu tenía lo suyo, y es bastante simpático, odioso cuando se lo propone, sin embargo, en ese momento me hizo reír como nunca con sus juegos e idioteces, y obviamente me llamó la atención.

_2da mala decisión:_

Jamás debí haber bebido esa noche. Él es una mala influencia, y en parte fue algo que me encantó, con sus poleras de Metallica y ese aire malicioso que prometía maldades placenteras.

El hecho, es que entre Levy, Natsu y yo nos bebimos poco menos el mundo, ocultos en la habitación de los "adolescentes" de la casa que habían arrendado los padres de Levy ese verano en la playa. El haber estado lejos de papá me hacía sentir más libre, y bueno, se me paso un poco la mano.

Cuando Levy cayó dormida, yo estaba lo bastante ebria para conversar de la vida con Natsu.

Entrelazados. Abrazados, apretaditos, riéndonos despacito, un secreto solamente nuestro. Estábamos tan cerca, que tenía su respiración en mi cara, y solo faltó un roce, para que todo explotara y nos besáramos como nunca. Las burlas que había hecho hacia mí en todo el día, murieron en cuanto recibí su beso y lo devolví.

_3era mala decisión:_

Cuando despertamos ese día, yo debería haberme hecho la tonta. Alzheimer post borrachera, obviamente, pero el modo en que me despertó, acariciándome la cara, e invitándome a tomar desayuno, me derritieron. ¡Fue una gran estupidez!

—Sabes —me dijo riendo un poco avergonzado — me tenía un poco nervioso el pensar que después me ibas a ignorar.

¿Saben lo que le hace al corazón eso? Lo llena de caramelo. Y alegría. Sobretodo mucha alegría.

_4ta mal decisión:_

Andar con él. Ser amigos con derechos es bastante entretenido, mientras mantengas tus límites. Estar en la casa de vacaciones con toda su familia, y mi mejor amiga, nos hacía mantenerlos, pero aún si vernos a cada rato, toparnos de repente, rozar nuestras manos y acariciarlas, pequeños besos detrás de la puerta…

Estar así con él fue una mala decisión. Natsu había terminado hace poco con su novia, y pese a que el termino fue algo estúpido, por decirlo así, el no tenía ningún problema en besarme.

—Eres tan linda, Luce…

—¡Já! Seguro que sí —respondía cada vez con ironía. Natsu tenía mucha experiencia. Yo no tanta. El había estado y visto muchas chicas. Yo iba en una escuela de señoritas. Imaginaran el porcentaje de hombres con los que convivía.

Pero igualmente me derretía con sus caricias.

Me sentía tan linda.

_5ta mala decisión:_

Seguí con el después de vacaciones. Me seguí juntando, en la semana, o a cualquier hora que se pudiese. Me vino a ver a casa incluso un día en el que estaba especialmente triste. Me mimaba, hacía reír, y era tan contrario a él mismo, que me sentía protegida y deseada. Andar de la mano, besarnos se convirtió en un clásico, así que cuando de a poco dejo de hacerlo, mi corazón empezó a ponerse nervioso.

_6ta mala decisión:_

Hablar con él por mensajes todo el día. "Quiero verte" "Tan linda" "Tontiiiita" "Me gustas mucho, bonita". No se vale ilusionar. No se vale, porque al final y al cabo terminé diciéndole como me gustaba. Que no me importaba a quien besara, porque éramos amigos con derechos, pero que me gustaba y que igual tenía que portarse bien. Era bonito.

Hablábamos a cada minuto.

Después, entre a clases.

—Me gustaría haberte conocido después de entrar a la universidad —susurró contra mi pelo— Porque ahora que nos conocemos, entraras y veras muchas más gente, y me olvidarás.

—Tonto…obviamente no.

Al menos yo no. Sabía que se iba de fiesta, y prácticamente desaparecía. Me contaba después todo lo que había hecho. Pero cambió todo, y los mensajes, las palabras lindas, los corazones, empezaron a escasear.

Tuve miedo. Un miedo tremendo, porque deseaba esos detalles, y yo no tenía que quererlo. Si llegaba a querer a Natsu, significaría que sufriría mucho.

_7ma mala decisión:_

Me entregue a él. Mi virginidad se la confié a él. Y desde ahí que no he podido verlo más. Estamos conversando menos. No hay juntas ni se le ocurren. Estoy dolida, porque no me siento querida. Porque para que tocarme de esa manera, besarme así, acariciarme, decirme tantas cosas…si no hay nada entre nosotros.

_8va mala decisión:_

Llamarlo ebria desde una fiesta.

Estoy segura que todos conocen algo llamado "despecho". Natsu me ignora, apenas me habla, no nos vemos…bien, me voy de fiesta porque no puedo arruinar mi vida. Embriagarse siempre es un error, pero el llamarlo así es casi un suicidio.

Para cuando me di cuenta y le pregunte que le había dicho, el sólo rió:

"Te quiero tontona, me haces reír. Dijiste que te gustaba demasiado" Al otro lado de la pantalla, aún un poco mareada, sólo pude sonrojarme por el "te quiero" nunca antes dicho, y por mis propias palabras. Estaba muy feliz.

_9na mala decisión:_

Tenerlo en Facebook. No debería tenerlo en Facebook. No debería haber visto sin querer una foto con su ex novia en el parque, acostado sobre sus piernas, tomada solamente ayer. Mi corazón lloró. Yo lloré. Yo sufrí por los comentarios "que lindos los dos", mientras ÉL subía fotos con "Lissana" muertos de la risa. Salió con ella, cuando el día sábado le había pedido que saliéramos juntos.

No debería estar celosa. No somos nada.

Pero eso no quita el dolor, las ilusiones rotas de "algo más", la sensación de ser desechada, la rabia por no quererme a mi misma y estar con alguien que me merezca. No quita la distancia que se formó.

Eso, chicas, no se los quita nadie.

¡Fíjense bien! Que todos estos errores los cometí por mí misma. Nos pasa a todas, y por eso les digo desde ya: ¡Ámense! No todas las relaciones son malas, pero piensen, no se dejen engañar. Sé que estoy despechada, pero cuando pasen por lo mismo que yo, entenderán bien y me darán la razón.

Tengo una última pregunta, para tomar mi última mala decisión:

¿Debería hablar con él y terminar? ¿Mandarlo a la mierda? ¿Bloquear todo y que me extrañe?

Levy me apoya en todo. Mis amigas, Cana y Erza quieren darle una paliza.

Yo quiero olvidarme de este amor doloroso de verano.

* * *

**B**ieeen, he aquí el primer capítulo de este two-shot. Es bien personal, pero llevado a una revolución mundial de chicas despechadas. ¡No todos los fics tienen final feliz!

Ahora, dependiendo de la situación que se dé…saldrá el segundo capítulo.

Saludos c:


End file.
